Um amor de faroeste
by Madge Krux
Summary: Um amor diferente... Tipico de Madge e Roxton!
1. Chapter 1

** _Um amor de faroeste._**

_Capitulo 1: Confusões a vista._

Em uma cidade longe das grandes metrópoles, vivia a viúva Marguerite Krux. Nunca ninguém vira pessoa tão atrapalhada que nem ela. Lá também vivia a doce e trabalhadora Verônica Layton, grande amiga de Marguerite. Morava com seu pai, George Challenger, que era um aspirante a cientista.

V: Você está é muito sozinha... precisa de alguém...

M: Não preciso de ninguém... eu sei me cuidar muito bem!!!

V: Deixa de ser orgulhosa... e confessa que está se sentindo sozinha!!!

M: Não sou orgulhosa...

Neste momento, Marguerite com raiva esbarrou na mesa, derrubando o vaso que era de seu marido, e, ainda cortou o dedo ao tentar segura-lo.

M: Que droga...

V: Fique calma... deixe-me olhar este machucado...

M: Mas me conte... e você???

V: Eu o que???

M: Não finja de boba...

V: Quem disse que estou...

M: Como está com Mallone???

Verônica deu um risinho e tentou mudar de assunto.

V: Está doendo???

M: Não mude de assunto...

V: Você sabe né...

M: Não...

V: Ele é muito cabeça dura...

Edward Mallone era um forasteiro que chegou à cidade algum tempo atrás, pedindo por ajuda. Estava machucado e doente. Ninguém, até hoje sabe o que ele passara ate chegar ali. Era uma pessoa problemática, ou melhor, gostava de mostrar sua força ou suas habilidades com sua pistola para os demais habitantes da cidade.

Desde que chegara conquistou o coração de Verônica, que delirava de amores por aquele bandoleiro.

M: Lhe confesso que é meio estranho...

V: Como assim???

M: Ninguém sabe quem ele realmente é...

V: O que está querendo dizer com isso???

M: Só que tenha bastante cuidado...

Verônica ficou desapontada com sua amiga.

V: Não acredito que esteja falando isso...

M: Só estou querendo proteger minha amiga... não posso???

Verônica pensou um pouco.

V: Tudo bem... obrigada!!!

Não tão longe dali, um cavalo vagava sozinho, indo em direção a cidade.

M: Mas... o que é aquilo???

V: Parece um cavalo...

M: Bom, isso eu sei... mas cadê o cavaleiro???

Elas se entreolharam assustadas.

Marguerite pegou sua espingarda e, saiu em direção ao cavalo.

M: Hei... hei... hei... o que um cavalo está fazendo vagando sozinho???

Ficaram em silêncio.

V: O que quer que ele faça???

M: Sei lá...

V: Não tá esperando ele responder está???

Alguém: Ajude-me...

Elas se assustaram.

V: Não acredito...

Marguerite perdera a fala.

Mais distante dali, um belo e forte rapaz cambaleava, tentando chegar até o local onde as garotas estavam.

Alguém: Estou aqui...

Marguerite e Verônica olharam em direção a colina, vendo-o. Correram até ele, mas apontando a espingarda.

M: Quem é você???

Alguém: Poderiam me ajudar...

Custava a falar.

V: Quem é você???

Neste momento, desmaiara, deixando um vácuo e a incerteza nos olhares das garotas.

V: O que faremos???

M: Não podemos deixá-lo aqui para morrer!!!

Verônica arqueou a sobrancelha.

Marguerite começou a arrastá-lo.

M: Você vai me ajudar ou não???

V: Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso???

M: E temos escolha???

V: E se ele for algum assassino???

Marguerite olhou assustada, parando bruscamente.

V: O que foi???

M: Só estou tentando pensar em alguma coisa...

V: Pode ser que não seja isso que falei...

Marguerite ficou totalmente confusa. Olhou para ele, tentava buscar respostas.

V: O que está havendo com você???

Marguerite permaneceu em silêncio.

V: Sei o que deve estar pensando, mas temos de cuidar para que ele possa nos responder depois!!!

M: Você tem razão...

Arrastaram-no até a casa de Marguerite, onde foi bem cuidado e, já descansava em um dos quartos.

V: O que está pensando???

M: Não sei se está lembrada... tem um homem estranho lá em cima deitado em uma de minhas camas...

V: Estou aqui com você!!!

M: Obrigada...

Continuaram conversando.

V: É um belo e forte rapaz...

M: Do que está falando???

V: Não finja que não está entendendo...

M: Já falei sobre isso!!!

V: Você é viúva... não tem nada demais!!!

M: Você não tem jeito mesmo né...

Verônica abafou um risinho.

Enquanto isso, Mallone arrumava a maior confusão com uma turma de forasteiros que haviam acabado de chegar à cidade.

Um habitante da cidade chegou afoito na casa da viúva Marguerite.

Pessoa: Tem alguém em casa???

V: O que será desta vez???

M: O que foi???

Pessoa: Ta a maior confusão lá na cidade...

V: Não acredito...

Pessoa: Mallone está no meio...

M: Ai meu Deus... o que ele aprontou desta vez???

Pessoa: Uma turma de forasteiros...

M: Melhor você ir...

V: Mas...

M: Não se preocupe... sabe como eu sou!!!

V: Qualquer coisa deixe-o sozinho...

M: Ah... vê se não vai arrumar mais encrenca ok???

Verônica saiu apressada para a cidade, e Marguerite permaneceu em sua casa. Estava um pouco aflita com tudo que estava acontecendo.

M: Só espero que ele não seja mesmo um assassino!!!

Na cidade, era mesa para um lado e forasteiro para o outro. Porém, era um contra muitos, então Mallone ficou enrascado ao ver que estava cercado por aquele bando que pareciam animais selvagens.

V: O que está acontecendo aqui???

Todos se assustaram.

V: Quantas vezes tenho que falar que não quero confusão aqui...

Forasteiro: Quem você pensa que é???

V: Alguém que, com certeza, não querem conhecer!!!

Mallone: E quantas vezes tenho que falar pra não se meter em minhas brigas???

V: Você está se achando... mas fique sabendo que está cidade não te pertence!!!

Forasteiro: Não queremos confusão...

V: E vocês??? Saiam daqui...

Forasteiro: E como acha que vai nos obrigar???

M: Que tal com isso!!!

Marguerite chegou segurando sua espingarda.

Forasteiro: Ora... ora... ora... quem temos aqui???

M: Acho melhor vocês obedecerem a moça aqui!!!

Forasteiro: Posso pelo menos saber a quem devo a honra???

V: Não vou repetir...

E: Porque vocês sempre têm que me atrapalhar hein???

M: Estamos tentando te ajudar...

V: Não seja tão ingrato...

Forasteiro: Você não teria coragem de atirar... teria???

Quase nem deu tempo de acabar de falar e um tiro foi ouvido.

M: O próximo pode ter certeza de que não vou errar!!!

Forasteiro: Tudo bem... vamos sair...

E como uns cãezinhos arrependidos, colocaram os rabos entre as pernas e saíram, mas sem antes.

Forasteiro: Meu nome é North Shore... e, ainda terei o prazer de te conhecer melhor, minha dama!!!

Marguerite estava encabulada com tamanha audácia da parte dele.

M: Só se for no dia de são nunca!!!

Saíram apressados em seus cavalos, levantando poeira.

V: Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que não quero que se meta em confusão???

E: Desde quando lhe devo satisfações???

V: Desde quando você veio pra cá e lhe dei moradia e comida!!!

Mallone ficou sem palavras. Sabia que ela estava certa. Vivia de favor na casa da bela moça, tinha comida e roupa lavada. Desde modo, teve que se segurar e engolir o maior sapo.

Não era de costume agir desta forma, mas de alguma forma aquela moça balançou o coração dele.

V: Você deixou o estranho sozinho na sua casa???

M: Você queria o que??? Que eu trouxesse ele comigo???

Verônica arqueou a sobrancelha.

V: Quem são aqueles brutamontes???

E: Não sei e nem quero saber... mas se vierem aqui novamente...

M: Calminho ai...

Marguerite levantou-se e foi se retirando.

V: Aonde vai???

M: Pra casa... aonde mais eu iria???

E: Você quer companhia???

As duas olharam surpresas para ele.

V: Desde quando você é tão gentil assim???

E: Vocês não me conhecem direito...

M: Não precisa...

E: Faço questão...

Assim, Marguerite sem escolhas montou junto com Mallone e foram rumo à casa da viúva.

V: O que será que ele está tramando???

Durante o percurso, permaneceram em completo silêncio. Mallone queria fazer algumas perguntas, mas estava sem jeito.

M: Bom, já que temos que dividir o espaço, não custa conversarmos!!!

E: Er... isso é verdade!!!

M: De onde você veio???

Mallone já não gostou da conversa.

E: Vamos combinar de nunca falarmos sobre mim ok???

M: Por quê???

E: Se eu te contar terei que te matar...

Marguerite sentiu um calafrio.

M: Tudo bem... vamos falar de que???

E: Que tal de Verônica???

M: Ahn??? Como assim???

E: Quero saber do que ela é capaz!!!

Marguerite desceu do cavalo, sendo seguida por Mallone, que se assustou ao ter a espingarda sendo mirada em sua direção.

M: Quero que saiba que somos muito amigas... se fizer alguma coisa com ela...

E: O que??? Não teria coragem...

M: Tenta...

O olhar de Marguerite parecia sair faíscas de tanta raiva. Mallone ficou bastante sério, porém não mostrava qualquer reação de medo.

E: Se não se importa...

M: Obrigada pela companhia...

E: Disponha...

Montou novamente e saiu em disparada, levantando poeira.

M: Podia pelo menos pedir desculpas...

Marguerite até se esqueceu que não estava sozinha em casa.

Mais tarde, estava tomando banho, enquanto o visitante intrometido a observava atento.

Visitante (em pensamento): Ai meu Deus... como ela é linda!!! Não sei como vim parar aqui, mas obrigada por ter colocado esta Deusa em meus caminhos!!!

As horas seguintes foram tranqüilas. Assim que anoiteceu, o visitante desceu, vendo Marguerite deitada no sofá, com a televisão ligada.

Visitante (em pensamento): Bom, é agora... espero que ela não se assuste!!!

Foi chegando mais perto, até poder vê-la melhor, porém percebeu que ela dormia. Percebeu que sua expressão estava pesada. Chegou mais perto, podendo perceber que estava febril.

Visitante: Você está doente... mas... pelo menos não está sozinha!!!

Durante toda a noite, ele cuidou de Marguerite, sem ao menos se preocupar em dormir.

Pela manhã, foi ele que fez tudo, desde o café até a arrumação da casa, que se encontrava uma bagunça.

Verônica chegara à casa da amiga, para lhe visitar. Assustou-se ao ver o estranho mexendo com tudo na casa.

V (em pensamento): O que ele pensa que está fazendo???

E sem pensar duas vezes, pulou a janela sem que ele percebesse e, partiu pra cima dele.

V: Quem é você??? O que está fazendo??? Onde está Marguerite???

Ele se assustou e, arregalou os olhos.

Visitante: Bom, meu nome é John Roxton. E só estou aqui tentando ajudar...

V: Cadê Marguerite??? O que fez com ela???

Visitante: Você poderia me soltar...

V: Me de um motivo...

Visitante: Só estou ajudando-a.

Verônica olhou nos olhos dele e o soltou.

Visitante: Obrigado.

V: Diz-me... onde ela está???

R (Roxton): Lá em cima... está doente!!!

V: Como assim???

R: Passou mal a noite inteira...

V: E você???

R: Ora... o que eu podia ter feito???

V: Então...

R: Cuidei dela...

V: Por quê???

R: Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer... ela me abriu as portas da sua casa...

Verônica estava encantada, além de lindo e forte, era muito cavalheiro.

Mas sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado. Não sabia quem realmente era e nem suas reais intenções.

V: Bom... vou ver como ela está!!!

R: Vou ver se dou conta de acabar de arrumar aqui!!!

Verônica subiu, deixando-o terminando de fazer o que fazia.

M: Verônica??? O que está havendo???

V: Descanse...

M: Mas, ouvi barulhos lá em baixo. Com quem estava conversando???

V: Com o visitante estranho...

M: Não acredito...

Marguerite mal podia falar.

V: O nome dele é John Roxton...

M: O que ele ta fazendo lá embaixo???

V: Arrumando a casa...

Marguerite engasgou-se.

M: O que???

V: Cuidou de você a noite inteira e, agora está arrumando sua casa!!!

M: O que será que ele está querendo???

V: Eu realmente não sei...

Marguerite estava confusa.

M: O que devo fazer???

V: Ficar deitada onde está...

M: Mas, quanto a ele???

V: Pode deixar comigo!!!

M: O que vai fazer???

V: Nada demais... só tentar conhece-lo mais a fundo!!!

M: Tome cuidado....

Verônica desceu novamente e, tentou puxar conversa.

V: Er... bom... de onde veio???

Roxton, que não era nenhum bobo, percebeu aonde ela queria chegar.

R: Se você quer saber se sou do bem ou do mal, pode perguntar de uma vez...

Verônica engoliu a seco.

V: Bom, temos que ter nossos cuidados!!!

R: Fique tranqüila... pode falar com sua amiga que não quero lhes fazer nenhum mal... pelo contrário, nunca esqueço de quem me ajuda!!!

Verônica não sabia o que dizer.

R: Não precisa temer... sou apenas um viajante solitário, que busca as suas raízes...

V: Você estava ferido...

R: Nesta terra de ninguém as vezes acontece coisas no qual não esperamos...

Verônica não entendia nada do que ele falava.

V: Pode me explicar melhor???

R: Um grupo de forasteiros...

Verônica se assustou um pouco.

V: Não é possível...

R: Você já os viu por aqui???

V: Bom no dia que te encontramos... arrumaram encrenca no bar da cidade!!!

R: É barra pesada...

V: Como sabe???

R: Só pelo jeito que fiquei...

Verônica desconfiou de que ele escondia algo.

V: Não é só isso...

Neste momento Marguerite chegou atrapalhando a conversa.

M: O que vocês tanto conversam???

V: Você devia estar de cama!!!

Verônica olhou reprovando-a.

R: Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor, senhorita!!!

M: Senhora...

R: Desculpe-me... mas, é que és tão jovem, não imaginei que fosse casada!!!

M: E muito bem casada!!!

Verônica olhou sem entender.

R: Bom, não quero lhe causar mais transtornos... agradeço-lhe muito a estadia e os cuidados...

V: Mas, pra onde vai???

M: E o que isso nos importa???

R: Arrumarei um jeito!!!

Dentro de poucos minutos, já estava pronto e, já montava em seu cavalo.

V: O que está fazendo???

M: Tentando não arrumar mais problemas...

Verônica deu um longo suspiro vendo-o caminhar, ficando cada vez mais distante de seus olhares.

Fim do 1º capitulo...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Quando o coração fala mais alto.

Alguém, algum dia, será que conseguirá decifrar o que esconde o nosso coração???

Era o que Marguerite tentava esconder de si mesmo. Era muito orgulhosa a ponto de se dar por vencida. Verônica a conhecia bem. Cresceram juntas, mas nunca saberia o que Marguerite trazia consigo. Não desta vez. Marguerite aprendera a lidar com seus sentimentos, desde que perdera seu marido. Era como se fosse um livro fechado, no qual não poderia ser nunca aberto.

V: Você está diferente...

M: Não venha com essa!!!

V: Estou falando sério???

M: Vamos falar de outra coisa...

Verônica suspirou decepcionada.

V: De que???

M: Não sendo sobre mim... qualquer coisa!!!

Verônica ficou em silêncio, tentando pensar em alguma coisa.

M: Como está você e o Mallone???

V: Lá vem você de novo...

M: Só quero saber... não posso???

V: Bom poder pode... mas, não quero falar sobre isso!!!

Marguerite a olhou surpresa.

M: Como assim??? Você não confia mais em mim???

V: Não é isso...

M: O que está havendo com você???

Verônica não sabia o que falar.

V: Nada... tenho que ir...

M: Por quê???

Verônica estava cansada de nunca obter nada com Marguerite. Era claro que se preocupava bastante com ela, mas a não cooperação por parte de Marguerite já estava dando nos limites.

V: Ainda pergunta???

M: O que está acontecendo com você???

V: Comigo nada!!! Somos amigas... mas, você não confia o bastante em mim para contar seus segredos...

M: Do que está falando???

V: Não se faça de boba... você sabe muito bem do que estou falando!!!

Marguerite começou e se enfezar.

M: Por que está falando isso???

V: Por quê??? Você quer mesmo saber???

Marguerite olhou dentro dos olhos de Verônica.

V: Estou cansada de sempre me abrir com você e, você não falar nada sobre você comigo... às vezes fico pensando... o que realmente sei sobre você??? O mínimo possível...

M: Não é assim...

V: Não??? Preocupo-me demais com você e, nem sequer se preocupa em se abrir comigo!!!

M: Sempre fui assim... e nunca ninguém reclamou...

V: Então deve ser por isso que não tem nenhum amigo, além de mim!!!

Marguerite ficou paralisada, estava completamente confusa.

M: O que está insinuando???

V: Você é muito mimada... acha que pode tudo só porque tem dinheiro... mas, saiba que dinheiro não pode comprar tudo... você não pode comprar o que você mais precisa neste momento... que é de amigos!!!

Uma lágrima rolou no rosto de Marguerite, que permaneceu em silêncio.

V: Você se faz de vitima para ganhar mimos... mas de vitima não tem nada!!! Você só pensa em você... pensa só em ganhar... porém esquece que a vida está passando e, passando rápido...

M: Para... por favor... não preciso ficar escutando estas baboseiras!!!

V: Me de um motivo para eu parar...

Marguerite ficou muda. Sabia que aquelas palavras era a mais pura e cruel verdade. Sempre fora assim, mesmo porque ninguém tivera a coragem de fazer o que Verônica estava fazendo naquele momento. Orgulhava-se da amiga que tinha. Marguerite com a voz embargada do choro.

M: Você tem razão... sou uma viúva mimada e solitária!!!

V: Também não precisa exagerar...

M: Não estou exagerando... acostumei-me a ser desde jeito... nunca ninguém reclamou comigo, por isso achei estar certa...

V: Não fale assim...

M: Mas agora sei que o que realmente acontecera foi que as pessoas tinham medo... medo de me falar como eu sou!!!

Lágrimas não paravam de rolar molhando o rosto de Marguerite.

V: Sinto muito... não queria te fazer sofrer!!!

M: Pelo contrário... nunca pensei que uma amiga pudesse me fazer tão feliz!!!

Verônica não estava entendendo.

V: Não entendi!!!

M: Você sempre esteve comigo... na alegria, na tristeza, na saúde e na doença... e agora, quando todos me abandonaram, você continuou sendo minha única e verdadeira amiga...

V: Saiba que serei sua amiga sempre!!!

As duas se abraçaram, selando uma forte e indestrutível amizade.

North Shore ouvia tudo, esperando um momento mais adequado.

NS: Que bonitinho... as duas amiguinhas se abraçando!!!

Elas se assustaram.

M: O que faz aqui???

V: Já não falamos que não queremos vocês aqui???

NS: Falaram... mas é que esqueci de falar que não é de meu costume obedecer todas as ordens!!!

M: Quero que saia da minha casa...

NS: E quem vai fazer isso???

Verônica e Marguerite se entreolharam.

Não puderam fazer nada, em questões de minutos os amiguinhos de North Shore estavam em volta delas.

V: O que faremos???

M: Não faço a mínima idéia!!!

Seguidos por um sinal de North Shore, foram chegando mais perto delas e começaram a atacá-las. Porém, elas com socos e pontapés tentavam se defenderem. Com apenas uma coronhada Marguerite foi ao chão, e logo depois Verônica.

Em questões de minutos foram embora levando Marguerite.

John Roxton, alguns dias atrás, tinha tomado uma decisão. Estava voltando à cidade, atrás de sua amada. Ao chegar a casa dela, notara algo errado. A porta aberta e notara as coisas reviradas.

R: Ai meu Deus...

Entrara e vira Verônica no chão, desmaiada. Mallone que procurava por Verônica também havia chegado a casa e vira Roxton dentro da casa.

E: O que aconteceu aqui???

Neste momento, Mallone vira Verônica caída no chão.

E: O que você fez com ela???

R: Calma... já estava assim quando cheguei!!!

E: Verônica??? Por favor... acorde!!!

Verônica foi acordando devagar.

R: O que houve aqui???

V: Cadê Marguerite???

E: Você é que estava com ela!!!

V: Ai meu Deus...

R: O que aconteceu???

V: Aqueles caras...

E: Que caras???

V: Daquela briga naquele dia...

E: Estiveram aqui???

V: Sim... e pelo que tudo indica, levaram Marguerite!!!

R: Não acredito... pra onde foram???

V: Não faço a mínima idéia...

Coçaram a cabeça e, tentavam pensar em alguma coisa.

Fim do 2º capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3: Uma mistura de sentimentos._

Depois de muito andar, se aninharam o que parecia ser uma caverna. O torpor tomou conta do corpo de Marguerite, que se remoia de dor. A dor dava espaço ao medo, que a fazia girar em seu próprio eu, tentando encontrar alguma saída.

NS: Espero que se acostume rápido com sua nova vida!!!

Marguerite mal podia falar. O seu olhar expressava tudo o que sentia naquele momento.

NS: Não me olha assim... você é a culpada!!!

Marguerite resmungou. Tentava falar, mas a dor a impedia.

NS: Não precisa resmungar...

Marguerite juntando as poucas forças que lhe restava tentou escapar, sendo segurada por um dos capangas de North Shore.

NS: Não adianta...

Desta forma, ele foi obrigado a amarrá-la. Sentindo-se meio zonza e, ainda tendo cordas apertadas em seus pulsos e tornozelos, a única saída era chorar. Chorar de raiva, chorar de medo, chorar de dor. Como queria ter escutado sua amiga e, nestas horas estar nos braços daquele lindo e forte forasteiro. Qual era o nome dele??? Ah... John Roxton!!! Como ela queria que tivesse ali naquele momento. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que ele estava longe. E tudo por culpa dela.

Longe dali o sentimento era de revolta e depressão. Por mais que queriam fazer algo suas mãos estavam atadas. Alguma coisa estava prestes a acontecer. Aqueles olhos não saiam de sua cabeça, o perfume, o jeito de andar, até mesmo a expressão séria ao lhe mandar embora. Doces lembranças que remoíam dentro de seu coração. Não conseguia esconder o quanto estava preocupado e, o quanto ficar longe de sua amada estava lhe fazendo mal. Saiu em silêncio, sem sequer falar aonde ia.

Não conseguiria ficar nem mais um segundo ali dentro. Seu cavalo que sempre foi seu verdadeiro e único amigo parecia entender o que se passava dentro dele. Caminhou tranqüilo por entre as grandes árvores existentes na cidade.

Alguma força oculta estava o levando pelo caminho certo. Sem sequer imaginar ou mesmo observar os detalhes por onde estava indo, seu coração bateu num ritmo mais forte.

Continuou caminhando seguindo sua intuição e seu coração. Algo lhe dizia para continuar em frente.

Um cheiro forte de álcool a fazia ficar mais zonza, sabia que o que a aguardava não era coisa boa. A aflição da espera a fazia delirar. Suas mãos e pés amarrados a faziam se contorcer tentando se livrar das cordas a machucando cada vez mais. O sangue fluía de sua cabeça onde levara a primeira pancada. Seus olhos cada vez mais sem vida tentavam permanecer abertos. Como queria acreditar em alguma coisa. Como queria ser menos pessimista. Mas a situação era meio complicada e, por ser sempre exagerada, impossível.

Mallone tentava segurar Verônica que já não se agüentava de preocupação.

E: Não adianta querer ir atrás dela. Nem sabemos onde ela está...

V: Mas, também não posso ficar aqui parada sem fazer nada!!!

E: Tente ficar calma...

V: É que não dá... você não me conhece muito bem, não é???

Mallone arqueou a sobrancelha.

V: Somos muito amigas, desde a infância... não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a ela!!!

E: Não vai acontecer nada...

V: Como você pode ter certeza???

E: Eu quero acreditar nisso... e alem do mais, aquele forasteiro foi atrás dela!!!

V: E o que isso tem haver???

E: Alguma coisa me diz que vai dar tudo certo!!!

Verônica olhou dentro dos olhos de Mallone e o abraçou. Um abraço reconfortante e demorado. Mallone se assustou um pouco, porém queria isso há muito tempo.

John Roxton estava perto da caverna onde aqueles bandoleiros estavam com Marguerite. O seu coração parecia querer saltar pela boca.

Na caverna, North Shore já estava completamente fora de si, puxou Marguerite com uma força que parecia que ela ia se partir ao meio.

M: Me solta...

Falou com apenas um fio de voz.

NS: Cala a boca, sua vadia!!!

Esbravejou dando um tapa no rosto de Marguerite que chorava em silêncio. Vários risos tomaram conta de todo o local.

John Roxton escutando os risos desceu do cavalo, indo em direção à caverna. A raiva tomou conta de seu corpo ao ver sua amada nas mãos daquele ser abominável. Seus instintos o guiaram para dentro da caverna e sem perceber já estava frente a frente com ele.

R: Solte-a... agora!!!

NS: Por quê???

R: Porque estou mandando...

Começou a dar gargalhadas. Marguerite implorava com o olhar por ajuda.

R: Não quero ter que repetir...

NS: Quem você pensa que é pra falar deste jeito comigo???

Custava a falar, tinha bebido muito.

R: Alguém que libertará o mundo de uma desgraça como você!!!

North Shore estava totalmente alterado.

NS: Não matei o pobre do marido dela atoa...

Marguerite sentiu um calafrio e se entristeceu ainda mais.

R: Então quer dizer que alem de imundo é um assassino???

NS: Não são todos que nascem em berço de ouro... temos de fazer nossos próprios caminhos!!!

Marguerite foi se enchendo de raiva e ódio daquele ser abominável que ainda a segurava com bastante força.

R: Não quero saber o que já fez... quero que saiba que os seus caminhos de trevas terminam aqui!!!

NS: E quem é que vai fazer isso??? Você??? Ah... você acha que eu tenho medo de você???

R: É esse o erro de todo mundo...

North Shore ficou sem entender as últimas palavras dele. Roxton partiu para cima dele, sem dar chances para ele revidar.

Uma briga começou, pareciam dois galos de brigas, lutando por um troféu, que neste caso parecia ser Marguerite. Roxton estava em vantagem, uma vez que North Shore estava custando a ficar de pé.

NS: Eu vou te matar... tenha paciência minha cara... daqui a pouco eu cuido de você!!!

Marguerite não sabia o que fazer. Estava completamente absorta da realidade. Era como se estivesse em estado de choque.

R: Madge??? Saia daqui... deixe que eu cuido disso!!!

Madge nem escutara a voz de seu querido cavalheiro.

NS: Você não entende mesmo... você ta vendo que ela não quer ir com você!!!

North Shore deu uma chave de pescoço em Roxton, imobilizando-o.

R: Madge??? Você está me escutando???

Madge olhou para Roxton, mostrando um rosto banhado em lágrimas.

Roxton pareceu sentir o que se passava dentro de Madge.

NS: Que gracinha... a dama chorando por um, como posso falar... Zé Ninguém!!!

M: Se alguém aqui é um Zé Ninguém... é você!!!

North Shore se espantou com tamanha audácia de Madge.

NS: Como ousa???

M: Você cometeu seu último erro...

NS: Estou tremendo de medo... o que uma mulherzinha assim como você pode fazer???

Madge parecia pegar fogo de tanto ódio. O olhar dela estava completamente diferente.

Em questões de segundos Madge começou a bater nele. Não sabia de onde vinha tamanha força, mas a promessa de vingança a estava guiando por um caminho não tão seguro e escuro.

North Shore, depois de tanto apanhar, mal podia ficar de pé.

Madge pegou a arma e apontou para North Shore.

NS: Onde conseguiu tanta força???

R: Por favor... não faça isso!!!

M: Me de um motivo...

R: Se o fizer se tornará pior do que ele!!!

Madge olhou para Roxton e depois deu um pequeno chute em North Shore.

NS: Não sabia que era tão covarde...

M: Fale o que você quiser... mas acabou... eu ganhei!!!

NS: Por enquanto...

R: É melhor você pensar bem...

M: Seus dias acabaram...

Nesta hora, North Shore em um último golpe lança uma faca, que atinge Madge, que cai no chão.

Roxton sem escolhas atira e mata North Shore.

R: Fale comigo... por favor, meu amor... não me deixe!!!

Madge custava a falar.

M: Sinto muito... muito obrigada...

R: Por favor, não se despeça... não ainda!!!

M: Eu cumpri minha promessa... não há nada mais que me prenda aqui!!!

R: Você tem a mim!!!

M: Você não entende... é tarde demais!!!

R: Nunca é tarde para se amar!!!

Madge respirou um pouco mais fundo.

M: Posso te pedir um favor???

R: Não faça isso...

M: Por favor...

R: Faço tudo por você!!!

M: Prometa-me que vai ser feliz e...

Madge pegou um pouco mais de fôlego.

M: Que nunca vai me esquecer!!!

R: Nunca... nunca te esquecerei... eu prometo!!!

Roxton estava com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

Continua....


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: O caminhar da saudade.

Foi o dia mais triste e mais escuro na vida de Verônica Layton, de Edward Mallone e, principalmente John Roxton. Uma chuva fina pairava sob os céus da pequena cidade, que estava de luto. Na pequena lapide o que se podia ler era "_Marguerite Krux: A mulher de fogo e aço". _Ao lado havia uma outra lapide no qual se lia: _"Jonathan Krux: Um homem forte e um marido carinhoso"._

No final daquela tarde, tudo o que restava naquele campo eram as árvores bailando com o vento e o pequeno ressoar da saudade. Roxton permanecera ali, em completo silêncio. Suas lágrimas haviam secado, não sentia fome. A única coisa que sentiu era uma dor, uma dor terrível, que ninguém pode curá-lo.

Nunca esquecera daquela mulher fascinante, que lhe ensinou o significado do verdadeiro amor.

Porque tinha de ser assim??? Pensava. Mas esta era uma pergunta na qual ele nunca teria a resposta.

Os dias foram passando e o seu coração estava entregue a poeira da saudade. E ficaria assim por muito tempo.

Fim.


End file.
